


Intimacy

by WasNeverHere0_0



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love, M/M, Partial Nudity, Perfect, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tenderness, cum licking, masterbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasNeverHere0_0/pseuds/WasNeverHere0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph shares a Perfect moment with Felix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

Ralph was never one to into the whole hard core sex thing, don't misunderstand he liked sex he just didn't like it so much that he would start using leather and bondage.

The pinning someone down or tying them up and have them begging for sex or for an orgasm scene just never really worked for Ralph.

Especially when it came to Felix, when Ralph made love to Felix it was all about intimacy, holding the little man close to him so that kiss rub and stroke every part he could.

Even though Ralph didn't like to torture he loved to tease.

Mod did he love teasing his lover, sometimes it wasn't even in bed.

Sometimes when they we're working Ralph would stare down at Felix fixing the windows and send him a wink and cause Felix's face to go all red or "honey glows" as he called it.

Or sometimes when all was quiet at night and the arcade just closed and everybody went off to do their own thing.

Ralph would sneak up behind Felix lift him up and pepper him with kisses which earned him a hardy laugh from Felix.

But what Ralph loved more than anything was the intimacy that he shared with Felix  
The cuddling and innocent kisses they had were way better than hard rough sex in Ralph's opinion and when they did have sex Felix's needs was always Ralph's only focus.

he made sure that Felix was completely satisfied after each love making session, even his own needs didn't matter he always waited to get Felix done before himself.

Which is probably why he was in the position he is in now, Ralph was kneeling over the bed bobbing his head up and down with his overalls half way off revealing his hairy chest and huge muscles.

While Felix on the other hand was laying on the bed with his legs thrown over Ralph shoulders, his pants and underwear were laying on the floor next to Ralph leaving only his shirt on with no hat gripping the sheets tightly until his knuckles turned white gasping and panting and moaning Ralph's name and each time he did he was rewarded by Ralph humming happily vibrating his cock and sending chills rippling through his body, sweat glands gathered around his forehead Ralph lifted his head up off of Felix's dick and stared at him "am I doing good?" He smiled

"you're doing amazing" Felix smiled back through foggy eyes before Ralph went back down engulfing his dick again all the way to the hilt, Felix Let his head fall back against the bed, feeling his adrenaline and blood rushing through his body with enough force to make his head spin

Ralph used his left hand to gently cradle his ball sack and tucked his right hand into his overalls to finish off the brick that he had in his pants.

"Ralph I'm getting so close" Felix panted "really really close" Felix urged Ralph to move his head away but Ralph stayed right where he was and sucked even harder on Felix while pumping his own dick with more enthusiasm.

Felix gripped the sheets again and curled his toes as his climax was beginning to erupt "Ralph I'm losing I'm los...ing...it Ralph!".

Ralph's mouth was filled up with Felix's salty bodily fluids, he waited a second before swallowing tasting it then gulping it down and releasing Felix's dick.

Ralph pulled his hand out of his of pants starring down at the the milky white mess between his fingers. He chuckled

He stood up and sat on the bed next to Felix who was trying to catch his breath, he turned his head over to his side and saw Ralph's hand " uh...is that?"

"yep I came too" Ralph panted he was out of breath too, he showed Felix his hand, Felix reached over and grabbed Ralph's hand and brought it close to his face, Felix stuck his tongue out and licked up Ralph's seed all the way from his palm to the tip of his fingers Felix's made sure to take his time and lapped it all up even taking the time to suck on the flesh in between his fingers.

Ralph enjoyed the feeling of Felix's warm tongue on his large hand,when he was done Felix wiped his lips clean and laid back down and Ralph followed suit, Ralph pulled Felix close to rest against his chest.

Eventually they're breathing evened out and they were calmly, peacefully laying down on their bed cuddled up with each other.

This small moment of perfection was better than any amount of amazing sex to Ralph.


End file.
